TETSUOOOOOOO!
by Aristotle
Summary: This is the Greatest sotry......EVER!


[Sorry for all the insults towards the anime "Akira"]  
  
The Cerebrate continued to breed Zerglings out of its many Hatcheries. They would hatch and run off after he gave his usual classy speech about what they were here to do. Usually, it went well.  
  
"Arise, my creation! Arise and bring destruction to my adversaries! Know that you are here to follow me ord-….! Hey! Quit that! Cut it out!"   
  
The Cerebrate was quite alarmed when the Zerglings surrounded his giant worm-like body and began to hump him. This was most embarrassing, it didn't help when a couple Hydralisks snickered at him. Eventually, when he got them to stop, he sent them off. There was a Terran attack force headed towards the hive cluster. And that was bad, 'cuz Terrans are bad.  
  
MEANWHILE!!!!  
  
A group of a few dozen Terran Marines and Firebats walked calmly towards the Zerg hive cluster. In front of them there were a group of Tanks to provide cover as they entered the base. One Marine turned to his buddy and said  
  
"Hey, let's go up front so the Tanks don't have all the fun."  
  
The two marines ran up in front of the Tanks and cackled. Suddenly and out of nowhere, a tank rolled over them, splattering their bodies onto the ground like Tom Sellecks career. The Tanks Driver laughed inside like an evil person and yelled.  
  
"NO! I'm in front! Your in back! Just like sex!"  
  
The entire infrantry looked confused. But, when the legions of Zerglings started attacking from the side, they got scared. Many Marines and Firebats were slaughtered, then Tanks took position to fire at the Zerglings. But, when one of Tanks exploded, everyone cried in unison.  
  
"TETSUOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that the Zerglings did the only thing they could do, hump eachother. 'Cuz Zerglings are dumb. A tank gunner looked at his driver and muttered.  
  
"Amoebas don't hump eachother!"  
  
The driver casually leaned over, pulled out his pistol, and shot his gunner in the face. From another tank the driver heard someone scream.  
  
  
"TETSUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A Firebat was busy scorching things with his Flame throwers. Anything he saw fell in a burning pile of ash. His entire world collapsed when a teammate yelled at him.  
  
"Joe! The bad guys are over here you weenie!"  
  
The Firebat turned and set his teammate on fire and contently replied.  
  
"Amoebas can't teleport around!"  
  
A Zergling jumped on the Firebat and sodomized him. The Firebat screamed in pain.  
  
"TETSUOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Finally, ending his pain, the Zergling was eaten by a bear. Just then, with complete and utter cunning and speed, Ozzy Osbourne jumped onto the scene and bit a head off a Zergling and danced away. Luckily, at the Zerg main hive, some Ghosts appeared out of nowhere around the Cerebrate. The Cerebrate grumbled. One of the Ghosts shot his rifle into the air as a victory cry. A Scourge fell out of the air and destroyed all but one of a group of Hydralisks. The last Hydralisk screamed.   
  
"TETSUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Ghosts shot the Hydralisk in the eye. Then started to talk to the Cerebrate.  
  
"That's what you get for doing battle with the AMAZING RANDO!!!!"  
  
"Sir! Who's Rando?" one of the other Ghosts asked.  
  
The lead Ghost shot the Contradicting soldier. One of the other Ghosts yelled.  
  
"TETSUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The last few Ghosts arched their eyebrows from inside their helmets. One of the Ghosts said  
  
"Amoebas don't yell TETSUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Remaining Ghosts shot the Cerebrate to death. The Cerebrates last words were truly inspiring  
  
……………………….  
  
……………………………..  
  
………………………………  
  
"TETSUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Thusly ended the greatest FanFiction…..EVER!  



End file.
